


After The Storm

by NarcissisticCannibal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Undressing, Verbal Abuse, Violence, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticCannibal/pseuds/NarcissisticCannibal
Summary: It was on his 12th birthday he realized something.He liked boys.Mikey was one of a kind, really, he stayed positive no matter what happened. People adored him because of his carefree, loving and outgoing personality. Well, most people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader Anna! <3

It was on his 12th birthday he realized something.

He liked boys.

Mikey was one of a kind, really, he stayed positive no matter what happened. People adored him because of his carefree, loving and outgoing personality. Well, most people.

It was around 5 o'clock, school had ended and Mikey was walking home. Alone. Raph had training, Donnie was doing some science stuff and Leo was working for like.. another hour. Mikey sighed and pulled at his collar, trying to cool down.  Under the bright summer sun his actions didn't help much.

Mikey tensed as he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey, faggot!" The person following him called out. Rolling his eyes Mikey decided to ignore the guy and kept walking. That was until he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. Before he knew what was going on, the guy pulled hard and made Mikey fall to the ground.

Mikey grunted as he sat upright, looking down at his now scratched up, bleeding hands. The guy ,who Mikey now recognized as one of the bullies, sneered at him. "You better listen to me when I talk to you, you piece of shit."

The bully looked at him in disgust, Mikey couldn't bear to hold eye contact any longer and looked away. Which only seemed to fuel the bully's anger. He stepped forwards and grabbed Mikey's blonde curls tightly. "Stop it! It hurts." Mikey protested. His hands trying to get the bully's fingers out of his hair, but to no avail.

"Listen up, moron. If you ever try to ignore me again, you'll regret you were even born." He threatened.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikey sighed. "Finally home." He opened the front door of their small house and walked inside. "Im home!"  Mikey wasn't really expecting an answer, so when he heard his older brother call him he jumped a little. "Yeah it's me Donnie!"

Walking further into their home, Mikey saw Donnie sitting at the kitchen table studying. Warm, hazel eyes looked up from the books and met Mikey's clear blue ones. Donnie had brown, medium length hair and a soft smile to suit his gentle and composed personality.

"How was school, kiddo?" Mikey gave Donnie a cheecky smile. "Absolutely awesome, when I'm there of course." He said while proudly pointing his thumb at himself.

"Mikey.. I can literally feel your enormous ego." Donnie said laughing. "That's me!" Mikey grinned, holding his hands up in innocence. Their little bonding moment however, was interrupted when Donnie's smile slit of his face. Mikey was still holding his hands up but when he noticed Donnie's facial expression, he quickly hid them behind his back.

"Mikey.." Donnie said in a warning tone, his friendly demeanour wavering a bit. "What happened?" He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over towards Mikey. He gently took Mikey's hands and examined them. "I fell." Mikey looked guilty for lying to his brother.

Well, technically he didn't lie, he did fall.. It's just, not telling the complete truth. Even if he tried to make himself believe that nonsense, he still felt bad.

Donnie went to get the First Aid kit and made Mikey wait on a kitchen chair. Not much was said between the two as Donnie cleaned and disinfected the wounds. "Normally I would tell you to leave minor wounds open to heal, but since the wounds are on your hands I'll bandage them. Just to be sure." Mikey nodded in agreement.

Just when Donnie finished bandaging Mikey's hands, we heard the front door open and close. "I'm home!" Raph shouted. He walked into the kitchen, since he was hungry from training. Raph had dyed brown-red hair and a couple of piercings in his ear. But next to his rebellious looks, he has a kind heart. 

The 18y/o had a relaxed look on his face, only to vanish when he saw his two younger brothers with the First Aid kit on the kitchen table. Next, his eyes fell on Mikey's bandaged hands. His brows furrowed as he walked closer to the two. He looked at Mikey, raising a brow. "What happened to you?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"The floor happened to me." Mikey answered sarcastically. He gave a nervous laugh when he saw the look Raph was giving him. "For real dudes, I'm totally fine! I mean, look at me." Mikey forced a bit of a smile and did the Jazz hands. Which made both his brothers roll their eyes at him.

"Hey, what's going on." Everyone looked up as Leo walked into the kitchen. He had short black hair, sharp blue eyes to match and he still had his working clothes on. No one heard him come in, too busy trying to figure out what was up with Mikey.

Mikey already saw what was happening, Leo looked at the First Aid kit and then at Mikey's hands. Before Leo could even open his mouth Mikey had put his finger to his lips and said dead serious, "Hush now Gregory, I am searching."

While everyone was still trying to figure out what on earth just happened Mikey skipped out of the kitchen and went to his room, which he shared with Donnie.

After he closed the door he dropped his back bag and threw himself on his bed. "That should keep them busy for a while." Mikey chuckled a little as he remember Leo's expression. Something in-between offended and what-on-earth-is-this-goofball-saying-?.

A sigh escaped Mikey's lips, remembering why his brothers were so overprotective.

_Two years ago, when he was 14y/o, he also got bullied a lot in middle school. Things were going so bad that he couldn't see a way out. He had some really dark thoughts in that head of his. He started hurting himself, to this day he still had fading scars._

_But no one saw it coming when he tried to overdose himself on Donnie’s sleeping medication. Leo came into the bathroom and found him laying on the floor, more or less still awake with an empty pill bottle next to him. He knew immediately what had happened and had screamed for his two younger brothers to get to the bathroom._

_Mikey still remembered how panicked everyone was. It had scared him to death. He knew he wasn't one to talk, his brothers we're probably even more scared, scared that they would lose him._

_After that, they carried Mikey to the car and rushed him to the ER, he made it after all. The doctor told him he was lucky to have such wonderful bothers who cared for him._

_There was a lot of crying going on, except for Mikey. He couldn't cry in front of his family. He couldn't, but late at night, in the hospital, a dam broke. So many emotions poured out. He regretted it so much and he curses himself every day, thinking "how could I do such a thing to my brothers?"._

_But now, after 2 whole years of therapy, the help and support of a loving family, he was able to move on bit by bit. Of course that night still haunts him but, things are getting better. He doesn't think that negative anymore, he appreciates the ones who love him unconditionally and he learned from his appointments with his therapist._

_The only thing that hadn't changed was the bullying._

Mikey's thoughts started to drift away to happy memories he shared with his brothers as he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey groaned as he felt someone shake his shoulder slightly. "Mikey it's 7:30, time to wake up little brother." Donnie gently said. "Coming D." Mikey said with a raspy morning voice. He heard footsteps and the door close. Mikey dragged himself out of bed and rubbed his face.

Walking over towards the full body mirror that stood in their room he looked at himself. He was wearing boxers and an old t-shirt. He stared at the fading scars that littered his arms. Sighing he started to undress.

"Good morning, dudes!" Mikey said while walking into the kitchen, feeling more awake than 10 minutes ago. Donnie and Leo were already at the table. Donnie drinking coffee and Leo was enjoying his tea while reading the newspaper. "Good morning Mikey." both of them said. Mikey grabbed some eggs and bacon and started making breakfast.

The smell of breakfast probably got Raph out of bed as he walked into the kitchen still in pyjama's. "Good morning Raph!" Mikey said cheerfully. "Morning." was all the response he got from his still sleepy brother. Mikey grinned as he placed the dishes on the table and served breakfast.

There was a silence as everyone started eating the meal Mikey made, enjoying their little brother's cooking talents. "So.. how are your hands?" Donnie asked looking up to meet his brother's eyes. "They hurt a bit but that was to expect. No biggie D. Nothing I can't handle." Mikey said, smiling at his older brother.

Right before the boys are about to leave, Leo takes Mikey to the side. "Mikey, if anyone is bothering you again or you need help. Call me, okay?" My eyes widen a little as I listen to my oldest brother. He slowly nodded. "Yeah of course Leo." Leo gave him a smile and patted his head reassuringly. "Good. I got to leave for work and you should go to school as well now. See you tonight baby brother."

Mikey walked over to Donnie and Raph, who were waiting for him. "Let's go!" He said enthusiastically.

Well, that enthusiasm faded as they neared the school gates, the place where they part ways and go our own. Mikey sighed as he watched his brothers walk away after saying some quick goodbyes. 'Great' Mikey thought. 'The start of another wonderful day'

The day went by pretty quick actually, just some name calling like usual. As long as they didn't get physical everything was fine.

School was over and Mikey was walking to his locker only to find it vandalized. Words were written all over it. 'Go die!, unworthy, gay, freak, creep, loser,..' Mikey looked at the words for a while, feeling a stab in his heart. 'This shouldn't hurt, I've been through all of this before.' He thought.

Mikey was walking home, alone again. He looked at the ground, not wanting to look someone in the eye, he didn't want to provoke. He stopped dead in his steps as he heard that voice he had heard so many times before. "Hey loser!" Mikey looked up into dark brown eyes. It was the same bully as always, short brown hair, bulky and zero respect towards others. The only difference from yesterday is that he now had his friends with him.

Adrenaline took over Mikey's body as he got ready to turn around and sprint. "Not so fast there pretty boy.." he said in a menacing voice. Not that Mikey listened. He was running for his dear life. Only, he wasn't faster than the guy.

The bully grabbed Mikey's arm and yanked it hard, making Mikey fall over. He was surrounded, completely surrounded. Fear showed in Mikey's eyes as he looked up at the small group. "Now now, look what we have here. Didn't I tell you yesterday to NOT ignore me? Looks like someone's asking for a punishment." The leader of the group looked at the others and grinned.

'Oh no..'  was all Mikey could think.

One of the boys lifted Mikey a bit by his shirt, he lifted his fist. Mikey closed his eyes tightly as he saw the fist coming at him.

It was like he ran head first into brick wall. The punch came hard and fast. It wasn't long after he felt more people kicking and stomping on him. One guy hit him straight in his stomach, forcing out all the air in his lungs. Mikey was panicking. 'this is gonna be the end, this is it.'

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.

"Mikey!!"

'Donnie?' Mikey was slipping in and out of consciousness. He could vaguely see Donnie running at him and the group of bullies, yelling things. The last thing he saw was Donnie getting punched in the face before blacking out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"**** is he?"

"* **** *  don't  **** ** ****know ** *****fault *****."

"*** some ice **** your cheek."

"Thanks, what *** we ** *now?"

"Wait till he wakes up."

Mikey groaned softly, but loud enough to alarm his brothers. "Mikey? You're awake. Finally." He was laying on the couch, Leo sat beside him, Raph was standing at the end of the couch looking really pissed and Donnie.. Shit.

"Donnie, your face.." Mikey said shocked. "Don't worry about his, you should worry about your own pretty face." Raph commented. Mikey furrowed his brows and roamed his fingers around his face. Everything hurt. He scrunched up his face in pain. Leo sighed and placed a gentle hand on his leg.

"Donnie wouldn't tell us anything so, baby brother, please tell us what happened." Mikey looked away from his brothers, ashamed. "Just tell us who hurt my little brothers damn it!" Leo looked over at Raph sharply. "Language!" Raph rolled his eyes and focussed back on Mikey. He started sweating under the pressure. 'what do I tell them?'

"I'm.. being bullied."

 

 

In the end Mikey and Donnie got sent to their room to rest while Leo and Raph discussed the issue. Mikey and Donnie were laying in their beds, both holding an icepack to their face. Mikey heard Donnie sigh. "You're lucky they didn't break anything." Mikey closed his eyes, they were burning with tears. "D?" He said in a raspy voice. Donnie looked over at Mikey. "I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault you got hurt."

Mikey pressed his free hand to his eye, trying to stop the tears from spilling. "Oh no, Mikey.. No, it isn't your fault at all! Why do you think that baby brother?" Mikey sniffed. "I couldn't stop it, I couldn't protect you." Donnie got up from his bed, leaving the icepack behind at sat on Mikey's bed.

"You don't have to protect me Mikey.. but I know how you feel, we all do. We couldn't protect you. We failed as your older brothers. We couldn't protect what was most dear to us. We're so sorry you had to go through that, baby brother."

Mikey completely forgot the icepack as he sat upright and hugged his best friend. "You guys didn't fail me at all. I love you all so much." Mikey said, eyes still burning with tears that wouldn't come. "We love you too little brother."

That's how he fell asleep, in his bed with his brother, safe and sound.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed by and the brothers decided to stay by Mikey's side as much as possible. The physical abuse stopped but the name calling stayed, as they couldn't always be by Mikey's side.

From Mikey's point of view things were started to clear up and get better.

 He even got his favourite subject today, PE. He loved how he could let everything lose and be carefree for an hour after a full day of class, tests and bullies. He had heard he was having PE with another class because most of their class got sick and it would be a waste of time to teach them separately. Mikey didn't really mind.

At least, till he saw who was in the other class.

The bully and his group of friends. Mikey tried his best to ignore them between the name calling and letting him trip on purpose. He couldn't wait for PE to be over for the first time in his life. As soon as the lesson ended Mikey rushed towards the changing room.

It wasn't long before he noticed no one came in after him. 'Where were the others? In the other changing room maybe?' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps and a door open and close.

He couldn't move a muscle. Fear gripped his racing heart. They were here. He was locked in.

The bullies snickered as they came closer towards Mikey. "We meet again pretty boy. Damn it took some time to get you alone, you're brothers are way overprotective you know."

The leader of the group stepped forward till he was standing right in front of Mikey, looking down at him. "Now, faggot. That's what you are right? Sick fuck. We heard from some 'friends' of yours from middle school that you like boys."

"You disgust me." He sneered right in Mikey’s face. He looked over his shoulder at his friends. "Grab him!" Mikey's heart was racing. 'what was happening? what are they gonna do?' He tried to fight back but to no avail, they grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the showers.

"Let's see if we can clean him.." They threw Mikey onto the cold floor and pressed the shower button. Mikey shrieked when the cold water hit his body, soaking his gym clothes. He could hear the bullies laughing.

When the water stopped the bullies stepped in and each one of them grabbed a limb, holding him down. "Now.. you're going to get a cold if you keep on those wet clothes. Let me help you." As the leader stepped closer to Mikey he started struggling. "No! Get away from me!"

One the guys gripped his chin and hit him hard in the face. "Stop struggling, it'll only hurt you more, faggot."  He couldn't help it, tears came rolling down his cheeks.

The leader grinned as he pulled up Mikey's shirt, over his head and let it hang around his arms. "No.. no don't." Mikey whimpered. One of the guys pulled out his phone and started filming the whole thing, grinning. 

 

* * *

 

 

Raph and Donnie were panting. "Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know Raph!"

"Shit shit shit shit" Raph swore, running his hands down his face. Suddenly he looked right at Donnie. "We gotta call Casey, he had class with Mikey just now, he told me. He probably knows where he is." Raph was explaining while already getting his phone out.

"Casey it's me. What's the last class Mikey had?"

"K Thanks."

Raph put his phone back in his pocket and started running, bewildered Donnie ran after him.

"The gym?" Donnie asked. "Yeah Casey sai-" The brothers eyes widened as they heard shouting and crying. "Fuck!", Raph cursed before running towards the changing room, Donnie right on his heels. They opened the door only stop dead in their tracks. Before them was their dear baby brother, half naked, wet and crying on the floor. Held down by four guys while one was still undressing Mikey.

 

* * *

 

The leader of the group was just about to pull down his briefs when Mikey heard a familiar voice. "You son of a bitch!" Raph punched the leader of the group right in the face, throwing him off of Mikey. He watched with wide eyes while Raph and even Donnie began beating up the other guys. The ones who could quickly escaped through the door.

"Guys.. please, stop." Mikey said in a quiet voice. Both Donnie and Raph looked up, forgetting the bullies and running to their baby brother in need. They kneeled beside Mikey. Donnie cupped Mikey's face with his hands. "We're so sorry, so so sorry."

The tears kept running down Mikey's cheeks. He shivered, finally feeling all sensations hit him out of nowhere. The cold, the smell and taste of blood, bruises that formed on his body. He could see Raph look all over him, checking if he was badly hurt somewhere. "I'm- I'm fine Raphie."

Raph looked up sharply. "No you're not." Out of nowhere Raph took off his large sweater and pulled it over Mikey's head. Donnie was now holding his hand tightly, a few teardrops escaping his eyes. "D. don't cry." Donnie looked up into the shiny clear blue eyes of his only baby brother. "Let's get you home Mikey"

Donnie picked up Mikey's belongings and Raph supported him while walking. Shooting everyone who dared to look at his baby brother a dirty look, seeing Mikey was only wearing a sweater and briefs.

 

* * *

 

Donnie had called Leo on the way home and Leo immediately quit his work and went home, to wait for his brothers.

"We're home" Donnie called. Leo shot up from the couch he was sitting on and rushed over towards them. Seeing the state Mikey was is, bruised, shaking, wet and eyes red from crying, Leo felt a pang in his heart.

After Mikey went to shower and got dressed, all the brothers went to sit in the living room while Donnie was making hot chocolate. When Donnie was ready handing out the drinks, Leo spoke up. "Please explain to me what happened." Mikey looked down, avoiding all the looks he was getting. Sighing deeply Mikey explained to them how it had started and how they found out he liked boys and what they did to him.

"You should change schools" Leo decided.

"What?" Mikey started to panic, then he wouldn't see his brothers anymore. "Don't worry little brother, we'll go with you" Raph said calmly. Mikey's brows furrowed, he didn't want his brothers to give up their life for him.

The brothers discussed the subject and in the end they all agreed, including Mikey, it was best if they started over again. A new fresh start somewhere else.

That night the brothers did something they hadn't done in a while. They all slept together in the same room, enjoying each other's company.

Mikey closed his eyes listening to his brother's voices, talking away about Leo's work as trainer in ninjutsu.

He knew all would be alright eventually.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comment (~°^°)~ *.*good.*.vibes*.*


End file.
